zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonGod
Can I get some info? DragonGod, as leader of Mysterious Map Marvels, you may be able to help me here. You see, I'd like to download your dino-themed packs: Cretaceous Calamity, and the Jurassic Park Pack. I already know where to find the JP pack, all I need to do is get my mom to bypass the parental control blocks for the sites I need to access to get to it. But I don't know where to find Cretaceous Calamity at. Is it done? Where do you download it? These are things I wanna know. Also, if you can, can you put some pictures of the Cretaceous Calamity animals on this page? I'd look at your website, but for some reason, the images are blocked. (Stupid parental control blocks! (No offense to my folks, I love them dearly.) So maybe you could put the images on here, where they might show up. I'd really like to see what the redesigned T.rex looks like. Again I ask: PLEEEEEASE? DinoTyrannus 23:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) CC has not been released yet. We still have a while before we even think of possible release dates. When it is released, it will be uploaded onto our main site, like the JP pack. If you cant see pics of CC animals, then i think its coz youre using the old freewebs site. We made a new and improved googlepages site. You should be able to find pics of every released animal in CC there. I hope that helps you ^_^ Sorry if I'm irritating you, but... You really left ZTV? Well, I knew that place was horrible, but I never thought you would leave... Taniwha He didn't leave forever. Hes on vacation in the UK for 3 weeks. 13:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the information. Taniwha I was away for 5 weeks in the UK. I couldnt leave forever, no matter how much i tried. Microraptor Sorry to annoy you but we might wanna know what does the Microraptor looks like in CC, so care to add in the screenshot of it. 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) LOLZ they haven't even revealed a pic to the public yet. Why would he post one here? 16:15, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Knowing the members of MMM as I do, they will either make it from the peafowl or they'll make an excuse to not make it Taniwha I have a funny feeling they will use a secretary bird or the T-rex to make it. I'm not comanding them to make it like that. Black rhino ranger 06:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nobody is that stupid to make a flying/gliding raptor from a flightless theropod. The sec.bird, though, would be a good choice, although, since it doesn't climb trees, its very unlikely they will use it to make the Microraptor. Taniwha Microraptor IS in CC. We are just working on the gliding coding. But we still havent decided what exactly its gonna be made from... Re: Can I get some info? Thanks for giving me some info about Cretaceous Calamity. By the way, I was infact using the googlepages site when I began looking at pictures. Apparantly the parental control blocks meant to keep me and my brothers away from inappropiate sites (not that I'd go on one!) are keeping me from viewing the pictures. So can you put them on here? I'm really curious about the Re-rex. Hey, I did manage to get the JP pack. For some reason though, the spinosaurus, ceratosaurus and the redesigned stego and T.rex were absent. I think it may be because Marine Mania isn't installed. I used to have it, but I gave it to my friend to have. Then a virus got on my laptop, crashed it, I had to reboot it and reinstall all the packs, except Marine Mania, which I didn't have. Unfortunately, my friend lost the expansion. She and a couple family members will try to look for it, but for now, I have no sharks or dolphins or seals to put in my zoo. Darn! Well, anyway, thanks for the help. DinoTyrannus 23:03, 16 August 2008 (UTC) DG, I think I figured out why I can't see the images on your googlepages site. I tried to access the image of the re-rex, and it comes from a site called photobucket.com, which, apparantly I'm not allowed to go on or view any images from that site. Can you still consider putting at least some of the images on this site? Maybe like put them on the list of your created animals so people who can't access the images on your site can see them. You don't have to, I'm just making a suggestion. I hope you consider it. DinoTyrannus 01:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) You cant view photobucket pics? Strange... O.O Star Wars Pack Hey DG, I know it isn't one of your packs, but I'd like to see if you knew anything about the Star Wars Pack. Someone from school a few months back said that he had it, and I'd like to see if I could aquire it myself. Please don't be offended by my wanting to download a pack that isn't yours. So can you give me some sort of clue or hint? I'll be okay if you don't know about where to get it. By the way, this is DinoTyrannus. 02:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) uh...what? That star wars pack isnt even out. the people making it probably quit working on it. 14:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Huh, that's odd. Really the guy I talked to said that he did indeed have it. He even described the Sith Lord staff member as looking like Darth Vader. Ah well. Still, tell me if anything pops up. And if not, then maybe MMM could make one. Or you could encourage another group to make one if it doesn't interest you. I'm just spitballin' here. DinoTyrannus 19:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Someones making a starwars pack?! O.O DragonGod 07:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Obviously; even when I was still at ZTV I heard someone was making a pack about that. I didn't took it seriously though, as many people are saying they are making packs and yet they aren't. ~Taniwha Well DragonGod, I can tell by your smiley (O.O) that you're somewhat interested. So maybe you could do some searching and see if you can find it. And if not, then maybe your group could make it, or you can... ah just read 3 messages above this one! DinoTyrannus 15:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Animal Escapades DG, can you please add more animal escapades to your site? Don't get me wrong, the other ones are cool, I'd just like to see some new ones. From what I know, the next one should feature a Carcharodontosaurus named Sharktooth. Sweet! DinoTyrannus 00:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) P.S: Sarah the Suchomimus is an idiotic, fish-obsessed embarassment to her species. That is all. I shall get FN on that ASAP. And that was the purpose of the Suchomimus Escapade... COMEDY! :P DragonGod 07:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Possible expansions DragonGod, I have a couple of ideas for expansions you could consider. One could include prehistoric animals you don't have in your other 2 dino packs. Examples: Coelophysis, plateosaurus, dilophosaurus, nanotyrannus, majungasaurus, diplodocus, elasmotherium, woolly mammoth, phorasracus, and so on. Another one may involve animals seen in the Discovery Channel program The Future is Wild. It could have squibbons or torutons and stuff. DinoTyrannus Thanks for the ideas, but MMM already has quite a few XPs with complete lists... But you never know... You may or may not recieve those ideas... DragonGod 08:11, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, so you already have some other expansions planned? How about you tell me what they are? I'm curious. DinoTyrannus Er... No. DragonGod 15:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Cretaceous Calamity WEHN IZ KREATYSHUS KALAMATEEZ CUMMING OWT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! MAYK MEYE AMINALZ IDEEHAZ FOHR PAKZ!!!!!!!!!! Hey Hey DragonGod, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No problem! Thanks for the message! I'm not staying long, but I just found something on the T-rex page that was bothering me (actually, a couple things), so I fixed them. I'll let you know if I need any help. Later! Nala15 19:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) hi hello is there any new users i can help or some pages that need editing?thanks--WesternForce 18:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Have you even SEEN my question??? I need a skinner and/or coder! STMF Sorry, but im just too busy at the moment. Im sure youll find someone who can help you out. Besides, i dont code. lol DragonGod 07:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Say, WHAAAT? lmao. Ok, I already found a skinner, but could you tell people about this? I would really appreciate it. STMF Anybody home? Hi. I joined the wiki recently, and I've been attempting to clean up the place. Seeing as you're the admin who's been active the latest, I was curious as to whether the admin/bureaucrat team still had any interest in the wiki? Because the place just seems to be inhabited by anonymous contributors. If there's another site where you're more active (ZTV for example), just tell me and I might consider joining. I've discovered an interest in ZT2 modding as of late. The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 17:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC)